Havik
Havik is an undead terrorist from the dangerous and barbaric world of the Chaosrealm (also known as the Realm of Chaos) and a villain from the Mortal Kombat games. He will do anything and help anyone as long as it involves chaos. He is known as the Cleric of Chaos, a title based on the occupation shared by his fellow ChaosRealmers who based their religion around disharmony and ruin. Personality Personifying the title: Cleric of Chaos - Havik freely expresses his intrinsic nature, neither good or evil, he lives only to spread chaos. He is highly revered among his fellow Chaosorealmers and despised all forms of Order (namely his arch nemesis Hotaru and the Realm of Seido). Appearance Mortal Kombat: Deception Havik first appeared in Mortal Kombat: Deception. In the Chaosrealm, he asks Shujinko to get rid of the Seidan Guardsman patrolling the area where the realm's great water supply is, or at least convert them to his religion of Chaos. Havik then trained Shujinko the only way he knew how, using Chaos. His archenemy is Hotaru and thinks that Order is a plague. In Seido, the Orderrealm, he formed an alliance with Darrius, and found and revived Kabal in his own image. He also hates the Dragon King, Onaga. During the final battle, Havik lead the heroes to Onaga's throne room to defeat him. He then vowed to restore the forces of Chaos in Outworld. Havik resurrected Shao Kahn making sure the Emperor's rule would be a Chaotic one. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Havik arrived in the Netherrealm along with two of Shao Kahn's most powerful Shokans, Kintaro and Sheeva. Along with several demons, the three of them, Chaotically, entered Shinnok's palace. When he confronted Taven and Shinnok, he hoped that they were looking for trouble. Havik then introduced himself as a Cleric of Chaos and told Taven that Shinnok wouldn't reclaim his Throne. Even though he used all of his Chaotic might, Havik was defeated by Taven. He was unconscious when Taven took out both Sheeva and Kintaro. But it turns out that the Havik that Taven fought was one of Shinnok's apparitions created to test the Edenian demigod's might while the real Havik was never in the Netherrealm. Havik who caught the news of an approaching great conflict in Edenia, joined and served the Forces of Darkness in the final battle along with Shinnok, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Onaga, Noob Saibot, Goro, Kintaro, Motaro, Reptile, Mileena, Kano, Baraka, Sektor, Sheeva, Jarek, Tanya, Mavado, Hsu Hao, Moloch, Drahmin, Chameleon, Frost, Hotaru (his rival), Kira, Kobra, Rain, and Reiko. In Havik's Armageddon ending, he achieves Ultimate Chaos after obtaining the power of Blaze atop the Pyramid of Argus. He twists and distorts the realms to the point that nothings the same as its been. Mortal Kombat (2011) Havik later appeared in Noob Saibot's ending of Mortal Kombat (2011). Powers and Abilities Havok utilizes a bizarre assortment of techniques than can throw off and devastate opponent's mind and body. His body is warped to the point that he experience joy and pleasure instead of pain and is able to rejuvenate himself by dislocating his own limbs or recover from what should be life ending injuries such as a broken nenck and crushed skull. Because of his unpredictable ways, what may seem to a battle to the death is either a lesson or friendly conversation. Beyond this, his fighting style usually revolves around savagery and hayhem. In the new timeline, Havik displayed some skill in sorcery by corrupting the Blood Magik within the Kamidogu, allowing him to corrupt and possess those cut with one of the daggers, even gods. There doesn't seem to be a limit to who he possesses at a time and from a distance, as he is able to control others while in an entirely different realm. Havik has a healing factor, which allows him to survive his deadly contortions, such as neck snapping and even reattach severed limbs with little hassle. This ability in conjunction with the Blood Magik, allowing him to survive Scorpion's hellfire coated punches. Videos Mortal Kombat Deception Havik's Ending Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Anarchist Category:Amoral Category:Martial Artists Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fanatics Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains